Together at last
by Amadalla
Summary: this is the sequel too Love that is Discovered Anakin finally returns to Tahiri


Disclaimer-I do not own the rights to Star Wars that all belongs to George Lucas! I write for fun that is all.  
  
  
  
Together at last.  
  
  
By  
  
  
Amadalla  
  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Love that Is Discovered Anakin comes back to Tahiri enjoy This takes place a year after Love that Is Discovered so Anakin is 17 and Tahiri is 15 enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Anakin Solo was in his X-wing flying to the currant position of the Errant Venture the Yuzzahn Vong had lost a battle and they had fallen back (for now at least) they wouldn't attack for a while so Anakin had decided he was going to go to the Errant Venture he had promised Tahiri he would. During the time that he was gone he thought about her whenever he was about to go to sleep he would see her smiling and laughing face. It always made him happy and sad sometimes he missed her so much he wanted to just leave and go to her and when he fought the Yuzzahn Vong he thought of what they had done to her and fought them as if it were the same people who had hurt her! Now thought he was finally returning to the one he loved the most after a year. He knew that she missed him sometimes he would feel her very faintly trying to reach out in the force to him to be reassured he was alive and sometimes he thought he heard her voice ,but when he looked she was nowhere to be found. He looked at how much longer it was going to be till he reached the Errant Venture. And hour and a half left it seemed like a lifetime to him but he knew he had to wait so he just past the time by thinking of her and that in a hour and a half he would hold her in his arms again smell her hair and taster her lips how he had missed that so much!! But only a hour and a half left then he would be with her again.  
  
  
  
"I give up!" Tahiri screamed she had been working on a ship for a month now Kam said that she could have it since it was old and he didn't need it anymore she was so happy at the thought at having her very own ship. She wasn't a pilot at all though that's why Kam was shocked when she had asked if she could have it. She new most likely she would never pilot it but it gave her something to do it was so boring at the Errant Venture she didn't care what she did she just wanted to do something! She stomped away from the ship and locked it she had been working on the hyperdrive it wasn't working well at all so she had been trying to fix it but she had given up. She didn't know a lot about ships but it was better to do something then do nothing one of the reasons she had requested to have it though she would never tell anyone was too try and keep her mind off Anakin since he left she went into a stage of depression for 3 months , but then she realized that wouldn't bring him back so she had been looking for things to do like help the students clean the ship work on computers and she had gotten pretty good at it if she did say so herself! She was walking to the bridge when she arrived she saw Kam and Tionne she went up to them "Hi guys!" she gretted with a smile "Hello Tahiri" Tionne smiled back at the girl for some time they had considered eachother as Mother and Daughter though since Tionne had gotten married she drifted a little from the girl she still thought of her as a Daughter though. "Whatcha doing?" Tahiri asked "Nothing really, just talking about the Yuzzahn Vong and the last battle we had with them" "Oh ok" Tahiri said she choked thinking about Anakin wondering if he had been involved in it knowing Anakin as well as she did he most likely was. Sensing her discomfort Kam changed the subject "So how's the ship project going?" "Oh it's not going well at all!! I've given up on it!" Kam chuckled softly "Well don't say I didn't warn you about that thing it's so old it can barely work I told you that at the beginning Tahiri" "Yeah I know. Well I'm going to go now I'll see you later bye" "bye Tahiri" Tionne said as she was leaving she heard one of the officers say that a X-Wing was docking into the hanger.   
  
  
  
  
Anakin climbed out of his X-Wing and was greeted by Kam "Hello Kam" "Hello Anakin. I'm glad to see that your well I heard about the last battle we were worried about you." "Yeah it was pretty bad Kam but we won the Vong have fallen back for now so I decided to come here" Anakin blushed slightly at this Kam saw this and smiled to himself and thought that boy has it really bad "Well I think there is one person who will be very happy at your arrival" he said casually Anakin looked at him instantly knowing who he was talking about no doubt Corran had told him about what happened in the lockers. He wasn't sure if she had sensed him or not he could feel her but he didn't know if she felt him. "She's in the mess hall Anakin" Kam said with a smile "Thank you Kam" with that Anakin hurried to find Tahiri. Kam watched Anakin leave with a smile on his face.   
  
  
  
  
Tahiri stood watching the stars the mess hall had become a place Tahiri went to often when there weren't anybody aroung it had the best view of the stars. Tahiri thought she felt something in the Force it felt like Anakin ,but she had been thinking she felt him for a year now she brushed it off thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her again she hated it when it did that to her. She was beginning to doubt if she would ever see Anakin again   
Tears brimmed in her eyes at the thought that she would never see him again ever! I don't know if I could live without him no I can't he has to come back he hast too he promised me! Tears started slowly falling on her face when all of a sudden she heard a voice "Tahiri?" she stopped crying instantly she knew that voice anywhere but it can't be him he's fighting! It can't is it? Her mind raced at the thought and was sooned joined by her heart she slowly turned around to see the dark brown hair and the ice blue eyes of the person she had kept in her heart all her life "Anakin?" she asked her voice shaking "Yes. It's me Tahiri I've come back to you just like I promised" Tahiri couldn't move for a minute till she finally screamed his name out and ran to him "Anakin I've missed you so much" she cried she threw herself into his awaiting arms and cried in his chest tears of not sadness but of happiness of finally seeing the one she loved for so long. Anakin just held her stroking her hair which he noticed was longer past her shoulders now and he noticed that she had become even more beautiful then last time he saw her it that was even possible! Anakin pulled her away from him and wiped her tears away "Tahiri I've come back I wont be here long I'll have to leave again when the Yuzzahn Vong start fighting again I'll have to go but I came back to see you" "Anakin I don't even care about that I'm just so happy you're here with me after all this time at least I get to see you even if it wont be for long" Anakin smiled at her "I love you Tahiri" he said with all the emotion in his heart. "I love you to Anakin" Anakin said no more but grabbed her face and kissed her he felt his heart leap and pulled her closer deepening the kiss he kissed her with so much passion that he felt inside for her and had held for over a year and she kissed him with equal passion. They held eachother not wanting to ever let go they pulled back and looked at eachother slightly dazzed from there kiss they smiled at eachother and kissed again and for now however short it may be they were together at last.  
  
  
  
A/N ok well that's it for this fic hope you enjoyed it and I dedicate this one to Tahiri Solo (Julie) for inspiring me to write and telling me to write a sequel to this thanks girl!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
